


Workplace Argument

by askittlebitch



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Hate Sex, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askittlebitch/pseuds/askittlebitch
Summary: Lion said something during a training exercise and got punched by Thatcher. Things get a bit heated.





	Workplace Argument

The punch landed hard, knocking Lion off balance. He stumbled, barely catching himself by throwing a hand against the wall.

"The fuck was that for?" he barked, holding his cheek.  
"You know what that was for, frenchie," Thatcher snapped. He slammed his palm next to Lion's head. Lion grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his eye level.

"No I don't, you bastard. You want to spell it out for me?" he growled, tightening his grip. 

"Maybe I will," he hissed. And with that he picked up Lion and started to his room, biting his neck and leaving hickies on the way. The second the door closed behind them he ripped off Lion's shirt and nipped at the newly exposed skin. Lion grunted and undid his belt.  
"Not yet, you bugger," Thatcher grunted, undoing his own pants. He started stroking Lion's boner through his underwear, Lion gasping in response. "You're sensitive, eh?" Thatcher cooed. 

"Fuck you," Lion barked out. The minor touching was doing it for him though, hate-fucking was a huge turn on for him. Thatcher ground his palm against his erection as Lion swallowed a moan. What a bastard, playing with him like this after punching him.

"You're not gonna return the favor?" Thatcher asked, pointing to his own boner. Lion's face flushed and undid Thatcher's belt, gawking at his erection.

"Commando?" Lion whispered to himself.

"So? Get those panties off, I'll get some stuff," Thatcher grunted, turning and slipping off hid pants. Lion did as he was told and flicked the underpants off in the corner. When he looked up Thatcher was coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom. Lion's heart jumped and his dick twitched at the sight. Holy hell, Thatcher was so handsome when he was mad.  
"Get on the bed," he said. Lion grimaced.

"That's not how this is gonna go down, mon ami. Hand that over and you get on the bed," he snarled. Thatcher's expression darkened.

"Get on the bed. I'm not gonna say it again." His tone would be convincing to most people, but Lion was stubborn.

"No," he said curtly. Thatcher walked up to him, grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head down.

"Yes," he said. Thatcher was desperate to see the proud Frenchman turn into a mess beneath him.

"Fine," Lion sighed, dramatically draping himself over the bed, perching his chin on his hand. Thatcher came over and sat at the edge, trying to lift Lion's leg up. He wasn't going to let Thatcher have it that easy. He kept his leg down, watching Thatcher struggle to raise it. A quick slap on the ass made him grumble. "You're no fun," he said lazily.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," he grumbled, resting Lion's leg on his shoulder.  
"I don't get why I have to bottom, you hit me. Also this is the slowest hate-fucking ever." Thatcher groaned, pouring the lube over his fingers. 

"Well fok me for being responsible," he said under his breath. He proded Lion's hole, slipping a finger inside. It was looser than he expected. 

"Have you done this before?" he mused, thrusting his finger slightly.

"None of your business," Lion rasped. Fuck it felt great, even when Thatcher added another finger. He scizzored them inside, rubbing them against his prostate. Lion moaned into the bed sheets, trying to be as quiet as possible. Thatcher laughed from behind him.

"You're too easy," he said, taking out his fingers, putting on the condom and rubbing his dick with the leftover lube. "Roll over," he commanded. Lion huffed and continued to lay face down on the bed. "Do it, bitch," he growled. Lion rolled over and crossed his arms.

"Happy?" he grunted.

"Very," Thatcher purred, lifting his legs over his shoulders and lining up his dick with Lion's hole. He pushed forward slowly, not wanting to cause any actual damage. "I'll give you 5 seconds and then I'll go." Lion already looked out of breath, his dick was throbbing against him. Slowly Thatcher pulled out and Lion let out a small whine. Realizing the sound he made he covered his face.

"Get your hands out of the way, I want to see your dumb face as I fuck you into the mattress," Thatcher groaned, leaning forward and pinning Lion's arms above his head. In the process he also folded Lion's legs into his chest. His gaze flicked everywhere except for Thatcher's face. He also struggled to breath well with his heart pounding, his legs like that and the pleasure in his ass.

"Merde," he breathed out shakily. Thatcher shifted so Lion could move his legs somewhere else, then bit the hickies he put on Lion's neck earlier. God his ass was amazing, well, maybe Lion's dumb face was helping. His eyes were rolled back and he was doing everything he could to keep quiet. Thatcher's hips were suddenly pushed flush against Lion's as he wrapped his legs around his hips.

"God fucking fuck you're great," Thatcher grunted, picking up his pace. He meant every word. Lion was slowly letting out more noises, whimpering, moaning, little gasps. Thatcher thought it was adorable, and really hot. He picked Lion up into a sitting position, embacing him as he thrusted. Lion raked his nails down his back, grinding down on him and reaching his high.

"Je vais venir!" Lion roared, leaning into Thatcher's collar bone.

"I have no clue what that means but I'm close," Thatcher gasped. He lost rhythm, thrusting in fast and shallow, chasing the release. Lion howled into Thatcher's chest, grabbing onto him so hard he drew blood. Their orgasms hit them at the same time, Lion blacking out and Thatcher's vision going white. They collapsed onto the bed, riding out their orgasms.  
"Zat was great," Lion whispered, his accent thicker than normal. "We should fight more often." Thatcher chuckled and rolled over.

"If there's a next time I'm making you cut your nails," he joked. Lion looked away and hid his face in the sheets.  
"Sorry," he whispered, almost quiet enough that Thatcher couldn't hear.

"Its ok." They laid there for a while, just resting. Lion tried to sit up eventually before laying back down.

"Bastard," he grunted, elbowing Thatcher.

"You liked it," he said lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a virgin and this is the third time I've ever wrote smut in my life, please give me suggestions on how to fix stuff.


End file.
